<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intro to Seasonal Friendship by Lilogirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617883">Intro to Seasonal Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilogirl/pseuds/Lilogirl'>Lilogirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aspergers, Canon Autistic Character, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, Ian Duncan mention, Jeff Winger (Mention), Platonic Relationships, Stim Toys, but feel free to read into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilogirl/pseuds/Lilogirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy learns just how much he means to Abed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intro to Seasonal Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After writing three stories exploring Abed's childhood and adolescent trauma, I wanted to make something more wholesome, so enjoy this platonic Christmas themed fluff! (this is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written).</p><p>Takes place after the final scene of "Regional Holiday Music".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment is completely quiet. It has been, ever since the rest of the group left after watching the abysmal Inspector Spacetime holiday special, leaving Troy and Abed alone in front of their television set. Currently, there is nothing playing on the screen, and Troy and Abed are both curled up in their chairs. </p><p>“Thanks, Troy.” </p><p>Troy lazily turns his head in Abed’s general direction. “Thanks for what?” he says with a yawn. It’s getting pretty damn late, and his eyelids are starting to get heavier and heavier, but he still (and always) has enough energy to chat with his best friend.</p><p>“For watching the Christmas special with me. I know you didn’t have to, after all, you already had plans to visit your family, and-” “Hey dude, don’t worry about it. Trust me, I would much rather be spending the holidays with you then have to listen to my grandma rattle on about how she thinks homosexuals are destroying the nation.” Troy says with a laugh, a laugh that has a small yet detectable sense of bitterness to it. </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Abed responds as he stretches his arms. He’s heard Troy talk about his grandma more then a couple times, and even though he’s never talked to this woman, he knows that she wouldn’t be out of place as the stereotypically bigoted senior citizen archetype. </p><p>“But still, I really do appreciate what you did for me, what all of you did for me.” he says before giving a small smile. “I know that we’re the only ones in the group who really appreciate Inspector Spacetime, but the rest of the study group came to watch anyway.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, that what friends do” Troy replies, and he’s comfortable with that statement, which is why he’s so bewildered by what Abed says next. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Of course...why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just...before I met you…” Abed bites his lip, already embarrassed at what he’s about to say. “Before I met you, I had never really had any real friends before. Especially not in school” </p><p>Troy quickly shifts his physical position so that he’s facing his friend. Abed has already told him about how painful his school life was, but Troy had hoped, hoped to God, that Abed had at least one pal growing up. </p><p>“You...really never had any friends as a kid?”<br/>
“Yep, not one.”</p><p>Troy pauses, and he starts to blink back tears, because it’s beginning to dawn on him, it’s dawning how much he probably means to Abed, how much his friendship is valued, and how lonely it must have been to be Abed, to be one of the only autistic kids in his entire school. </p><p>“Its not just that though.” Abed says, interrupting Troys thought process. “You remember what happened last Christmas, right?”</p><p>Troy nods his head. How could he NOT remember what had happened that fateful December? He would still every now and then think about how he and the rest of the group had been so worried about Abed’s mental health, and how, despite his parents telling him it was wrong to hold grudges, he still hadn’t forgiven Mr. Duncan for trying to use Abed so he could get some shitty book deal. </p><p>“Yeah man, we were all pretty worried about you....you’re not seeing things in stop motion AGIAN, are you?” Troy says in a panic. </p><p>“No, no, don’t worry, I’m okay.” Abed reassures his flustered friend. “It’s just that, our little adventure is what made me realize that, while I will always miss my mom, I don’t really need her anymore...because I have you guys.” Abed gives a smile, one that’s dripping with melancholy. </p><p>“You’re my new family now.”</p><p>Troy wipes his eyes. “Abed...that means so much to me.” </p><p>Abed nods. “I thought it would. Now you know why I wanted us to all spend time together this Christmas.”</p><p>Troy smiles, gets up, and starts to walk towards the pillow fort. “Hey, where are you going?” Abed says, slightly worried that he said something wrong. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m just going to get something.” </p><p>After a few seconds of rummaging the pillows around, he finds it, the box with all the gifts.</p><p>“Sooooo, I was planning on taking this home with me, and then mailing it to you so it would arrive more or less on Christmas day, but now I kinda want to give it to you as an EARLY Christmas present.”</p><p>Abed smiles and jumps slightly in his seat, excited for whatever could be inside the ribbon-wrapped box. He opens it, and to his delight sees two objects that he is more than happy to receive. </p><p>1. The Inspector Spacetime card game</p><p>2. A green rubber bracelet </p><p>Abed pumps his fists joyfully and looks up at Troy with an eager spark in his eyes.  He grabs both items out of the box and puts the rubber bracelet on his bony wrist, and then proceeds to look at the back of the card box. </p><p>After studying it for a while, he looks back at Troy. “Thanks!” Abed chirps with childlike joy. Troy grins, and he can’t help but feel proud of himself for getting exactly what his pal wanted. </p><p>All of a sudden, Abed cocks his head “How did you know I wanted a stim toy?” Abed says, pointing to the green bracelet. “Well, I heard you talking about how you were sad you lost your mechanical pencil because now you cant use the clicker part as a stim anymore. I didn’t want to get you another pencil, because Jeff tends to get pretty dang annoyed when you play with those things...so I got you this instead!” </p><p>Abed smiles. Troy really is the best friend he could ask for…</p><p>“Troy, merry Christmas.”</p><p>“You to buddy, you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>